


Welcome Home

by taint3dhalo



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taint3dhalo/pseuds/taint3dhalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roughly a year ago, Akatsuki left Log Horizon. Shiroe didn't notice until she was long gone.  Despite his best attempts, she was no where to be found. He was just about to give up hope until she appeared back at the club house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Akatsuki took a deep breath as she looked up to the familiar building she once called home. Thoughts raced in her head, considering how she left that day a little over a year ago.

She wished she knew what came over her. The only memory that stuck out was she watched Shiroe and Minori together. She watched Minori charmed Shiroe and how he smiled back, brushing her hair out of her face. It was probably innocent and nothing that would have concerned her. However, it didn't stop the sharp twisted pain in her heart as it happened. The thought of their friendly interaction didn't cross her mind as her eyes welled up in silent betrayal. She knew that Minori liked Shiroe as much as she did. However, she never once gave a thought that Minori's feelings might have been reciprocated.

Shiroe was never one who talked about those things. Akatsuki understood that maybe it didn't process for him or maybe it was something that he wasn't concerned over, considering the other threats they were facing at the time: The unknown of the apocalypse and the disappearance of Crusty, one of esteemed members of the Round Table. There was a threat of war looming over them as well.

Her decision was rushed, which was unlike her. She decided at that moment that she was not going to sit back and continue feeling like she was helpless to her lord. She didn't want to continue feeling jealousy towards a girl over something that won't happen. She wanted to become stronger and be more in-tune with her class. She learned as much as she could with Soujiro's guild but now, she knows she needs to go elsewhere to her training. It also helped that she received an invitation from one of their alliance guilds to train with them a few days prior.

She was just about to talk to Shiroe about the opportunity and was more than willing to turn it down, as she couldn't stand to be away from her lord. He left to complete that raid and only a few days passed since his return. She wanted to show off her new Overskill and talk about the biggest battle she faced. She just wanted to spend every minute that she could with him - now, she was left with the thought that Minori would have wanted to do the same thing. She vowed to become a better person but it was getting harder to do, just that.

She packed a small bag and messaged the person who invited her to their training. His name was Kiro from the guild called Progressive. He was a well-known raid leader, just like Shiroe. She heard many stories of him, even before the apocalypse happened. They were one of the few guilds that were attempting to clear content and were successful in doing so.

She left out the window and traveled to the inn Kiro was staying. Kiro said he would be in town for one more day so that Akatsuki would have time to think about it. She told him earlier that she wanted Shiroe's input as well but that didn't pan out as well as she thought.

The last thing she said to him was that she was ready to start.

\----

Shiroe placed his quill down and looked up at the ceiling. A year passed since Akatsuki left and he was still excepting her hanging from the beam. He missed that even if she would give him a stoic face, a blush would creep to her cheeks when she realized that he was watching her.

His mind wandered back to that night when she disappeared. He remembered that Akatsuki mentioned that she wanted to talk to him about something but said that it could wait. He tried his best not to let his emotions get the better of him, given the circumstances. Love was complex as it is and even more so when they didn't have so much of a physical connection. Sure, he felt as real as he did being an avatar and he knew she was no different in real life as she looked in-game. However, there was always something more important that needed to be done.

He wasn't as dense as his friends and guildmates suggested. He knew that Minori and Akatsuki had a crush on him. He knew that they would compete with each other for his attention. He thought that he was being fair to the both of them by trying to show equal attention and not play favorites. Minori's crush on him was harmless - it was no different from having a crush on a teacher, which was what he was to her.

Akatsuki, however, he pegged that she developed feelings for him the same way someone would to their savior. He remembered picking her up from the Day of the Apocalypse and how she vowed to never leave his side. She was nothing more than an RPer, and she played her role very well.

However, the more time she spent with him, the more he noticed little things about her. Pretty soon, he wanted to hear her voice, despite she didn't talk much. It gave him this reassurance that whatever he was facing would pass. He wanted to see her smile and just knowing that she would always be by his side. He often wondered if they knew each other in the real world and more importantly, if she would have felt the same for him as he slowly realized he did. He mused how she looked like in the real world and if they would have just hung out, playing the game like during their spare time.

With her gone, he was confused. He remembered knocking on her door, to be met with cold silence. He schemed to find a way to bring her back, but no one had any information. At least information that people were willing to pass to him. They said they hadn't heard from her or have a reason of her leaving but he knew better. They kept it from him and he wanted to know way.

After a couple of months of silence, he gave up his search. His guildmates seemed protective of her reasoning and he trusted in their judgment. 

Minori became aggressive with her flirting that he finally had to drop hints that he felt strong emotions for Akatsuki. He knew he hurt Minori's feelings by constantly reminding her that he missed Akatsuki and wanted her to come home. He would say out loud that he wondered if she missed him as much as he did. Minori finally stopped trying to be Akatsuki's replacement and left him alone on some days. Soon, she didn't seem to need his help as often as she did and he felt a little relieved.

He heard the front door open from his office and looked at his clock. His guildmates seemed to returning home earlier than they usually did. He thought it was odd since he didn't hear their usual chatter. Could it be? Was it her walking through the front door? 

He got up from his chair to head downstairs.

\---

Akatsuki closed the door behind her and looked around the living room of the clubhouse. She called Nyanta that she was coming home and he assured her than Shiroe doesn't know her reason for leaving. Nyanta also told her that the guild would be out that night to watch Isuzu play at a club. She keep imaging scenarios in her head - that Shiroe wouldn't accept her back to the guild, that she would received coldly by her guildmates and that she wasn't wanted back. She prepared to see Minori and Shiroe's relationship becoming serious.

Her training was done at least for now. She learned as much as she could and feel that she was faster and stronger than the year before. She finally thought that it was time for her to come home and Kiro was understanding. She received several pieces from raids she completed in their guild and made new friends whom respected her talent. She even have a mentor who was more than willing to show her new moves and techniques she could dream of. It saddened her to leave the newfound home but she knew it was something in passing - she was always welcomed here but it was time for her to face her demons.

The most that she felt she had control over was that she no longer felt ill-will towards Minori, which was her main reason for going. It was the toughest part but she finally felt free of the burden that Shiroe will not feel as strongly as she does for him but, it wouldn't matter. She could now protect him, like the vow she made.

"Welcome home," a familiar voice said.

She turned around and saw Shiroe's face. Her heart started racing fast at the sight of him. Despite that he looked a little tired, he didn't change at all.

"My lord," she replied, dropping her bag. "I didn't expect you to be here."

He smiled warmly at her, "Neither did I. Want to drop your things back in your room and we could head to the terrace upstairs? I think we need a talk."

She suddenly felt petrified and confused by his reaction. She was so happy that she was welcomed back but confused by his demeanor. She nodded slowly and watch him ascend up the stairs.

\---

Shiroe couldn't help but look at Akatsuki. He never felt this happy to see her right in front of him. She looked older and more experienced. She had this resolve of not wanting to give up, the same look he felt he had after wiping through a boss fight or wanting to finish a raid.

"It's been a long time," he started to say as she took a seat.

"Yes, my lord."

"Why did you leave?"

She looked up to him, tears suddenly coming to her eyes, "Training, my lord."

Was it a fib? No, he thought, it wasn't the whole truth but it seemed like a good way to cover up whatever was the real reason. He didn't feel like he wanted to press on - he was just relieved that she was finally in front of him.

"You look like you've been through a lot," he finally said. "I am just glad that you're home."

"Me too, my lord," she smiled back.

Shiroe got up from his seat and extended a hand to her. She took it and got up with his help. He saw her blushing from his touch as he lead her to the railing. They both looked up to the sky, with the moon as bright as ever. Little stars were twinkling from the dark sky. 

"Promise me that you will never do that again," Shiroe blurted. "I don't think I could go through that again."

"My - My lord?" She stammered.

This time, they looked at each other. Shiroe smiled from her reaction. She looked afraid and very aware how close they were from each other. His hand moved to the small of her back and he pulled her closer to his embrace. She buried her face into his chest and hugged him back. His other hand was under her chin, lifting her face up, closer to his.

\---

Her heart felt like it would pop out of her chest as she left his lips brushed against hers. Her fingers slowly tangled his messy hair and she felt his tongue massaged hers.

This was the feeling she wanted for the longest time.

She finally felt like she was home.


End file.
